


terjebak di masa depan

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ternyata selama ini ada yang disembunyikan oleh mark dari jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Collections: Anonymous





	terjebak di masa depan

jeno ingat, hari itu dia bangun dan memeriksa tampilan dirinya di cermin, kemudian berpikir kalau, _whoa, aku benar-benar kelelahan._ kantung matanya benar-benar membuat tampilannya mengerikan, kepalanya terasa berat, sepertinya ia minum-minum kemarin.

“jisung?”

tidak ada jawaban.

jeno keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan apartemen yang begitu rapi. _hah_? hal ini membuat jeno jadi bertanya-tanya, kesalahan apa yang diperbuat adiknya tersebut sampai-sampai membersihkan apartemen serajin ini?

ia lirik jam dinding dan langsung terbelalak. jam 5:40 sore! astaga, kenapa jeno bisa tidur selama itu?! mark akan pulang sebentar lagi, jeno harus buru-buru kalau tidak mau terlambat.

cedera pada kaki mark masih belum pulih, jadi selama seminggu ini ia harus dibimbing untuk naik bus.

sedari tadi, jeno mencari-cari ponselnya, dan tidak ketemu. _ahhh_ , apa yang terjadi kemarin? apa jeno berulah dan menjatuhkan ponselnya di suatu tempat?

tidak mau terlalu lama berkutat pada kehilangan ponselnya, jeno mengabaikan hal tersebut dan memilih tetap pergi menjemput mark.

napasnya begitu terengah-engah ketika ia sudah sampai di lobi kantor mark, dia segera duduk di tempat biasa sambil melihat-lihat suasana kantor yang sedikit berbeda, ada dekorasi yang agak usang bertuliskan “ _selamat ulang tahun neo networks!_ ”

jeno melirik ke sana kemari, dia benar-benar mati gaya tanpa ponselnya. kemudian matanya bertemu dengan seorang resepsionis, orangnya baru, karena jeno tidak pernah melihat orang itu dan dia nampak begitu sinis.

bahkan ketika jeno hendak menghampirinya, resepsionis itu malah sesegera mungkin mengambil telepon di hadapannya dan kelihatan sibuk.

“ah sumpah, ini pasti karena muka kurang tidur aku.”

“jeno.”

“oh, hey. untung kamu baru keluar, tadi aku telat bangun! terus handphone aku kayaknya hilang …”

ada mark tidak jauh darinya, dia berdiri dengan kedua kakinya seperti biasa tanpa alat bantu apa pun. mark yang kelihatan lelah sehabis bekerja itu makin kelihatan lelah ketika menatap jeno.

mark menyisir helaian rambutnya, sebuah kebiasaan ketika ia merasa frustrasi.

mata jeno mengikuti aksi tangan mark dan menyadari ada sebuah cincin tersemat di jari manisnya.

“jeno, uhm,” bukan sebuah _sayang_ , mark baru saja memanggil jeno dengan namanya.

begitu kebetulan bagaimana kemudian ada seorang wanita menghampiri mark, “ _babe_!” wanita itu memanggil mark, namun kemudian ia jadi nampak canggung ketika menyadari kehadiran jeno.

“oh …, jeno. hai ….”

jeno tidak mengenal wanita yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

“jeno, kamu ke sini sendiri?” tanya mark, ia kedengaran khawatir, padahal jeno yang harusnya khawatir, bagaimana dengan cedera kaki mark?! apa dia memaksakan dirinya untuk jalan hingga ke lobi tanpa alat bantu?

mark kemudian menggiring jeno ke sudut ruangan.

“maksud kamu apa …? kamu selama ini bohongin aku …?” tanya jeno dengan air mata yang siap jatuh ke pipi. namun jeno pada akhirnya menangis, mark tidak membantu menghapus air mata itu seperti biasanya.

mark malah menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia melirik wanita asing tadi dan tersenyum sekilas. jeno mengikuti pandangan mark, wanita itu tersenyum mengerti pada jeno. “kak …, siapa cewek itu …?”

mark menatap manik mata jeno dalam-dalam, sebelum kemudian berkata, “jeno, dengerin aku baik-baik, uhm,” mungkin ini hanya perasaan jeno, tapi mark seperti menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerang kesal. “kita udah putus … delapan tahun yang lalu. itu sohee istri aku. ini tahun 2029,”

“tahun … 2029 … m-maksudnya?” jeno perhatikan mark baik-baik dan mulai menyadari bagaimana penampilan mark nampak lebih dewasa.

“kamu memang pasti lupa, tapi gak apa-apa, bukan salah kamu. jangan khawatir, oke? jisung nanti jemput kamu ke sini,” mark sedang mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika terdengar ada jisung yang memanggil nama jeno.

“kak jen!” jisung segera berlari kecil untuk menghampiri mark dan jeno. sang adik segera meraih tangan jeno erat, seperti takut jeno akan hilang arah. “ _sorry_ tadi macet di jalan, mobilnya sempet mogok.”

“mobil …?” keluarga mereka tidak bermobil. jeno menatap jisung dan mark bergantian, ia begitu kebingungan.

“kak mark, _sorry_ banget ngerepotin lagi! untung tadi di telepon resepsionisnya.”

“gak apa-apa kok. untung saya belum pulang, jadi ketemu sama jeno-nya.” rasanya aneh bagaimana kekasih jeno itu membicarakan jeno seolah ia bukan bagian dari hidupnya. “tapi saya buru-buru nih, mau … uhm,” mark melirik jeno sekilas kemudian tersenyum canggung. “sohee harus … cek ke rumah sakit.”

“oh, iya, kak. sekali lagi maaf udah ngerepotin—”

“jisung, ngerepotin apa maksudnya? kak mark …? kenapa— kenapa kakak berubah …?”

jisung sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab jeno, namun ketika memeriksa raut wajah mark, jisung sesegera mungkin mempersingkat pertemuan mereka.

“nanti aku jelasin, kak. kita pulang dulu, kak mark-nya ada urusan.”

mark hanya tersenyum simpul pada mereka, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak pergi, namun tangan mark segera dicekal oleh jeno.

“kak …? kenapa kakak pergi?”

kali ini mark tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya, mungkin ia juga sudah muak dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama hampir tiap minggunya. jeno yang datang ke kantornya, bersikap seolah mereka masih sama seperti delapan tahun yang lalu ketika semua orang melangkah maju dalam hidup.

“jisung, kamu aja yang jelasin, ya? saya buru-buru sama istri saya.”

“iya, kak. saya langsung pulang kok ini.”

jeno menyaksikan bagaimana mark melangkah menjauh darinya, menghampiri seorang wanita yang jeno baru sadar tengah berbadan dua.

“jisung …, kak mark …, kenapa … kalian semua kenapa …?”

ketika jeno hendak mengejar mark, jisung segera menarik tangannya dan menggeleng. “ _please,_ kak. kita pulang.”

dalam mobil, jeno pada akhirnya mendengarkan sebuah penjelasan yang sepertinya sudah malas jisung ulang-ulang, mengenai bagaimana jeno mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya _crossing_ amnesia; pada dasarnya ia kesulitan untuk memproses informasi baru, dan terkadang memorinya bisa mundur amat jauh.

“terus kemarin juga aku kayak gitu? nangisin hal yang sama tiap harinya?”

jisung menggigiti bibirnya, ia langsung nampak gelisah.

“jawab aku!”

“enggak setiap saat hal yang sama …, kemarin kakak lupa kalau … uh, uhm,”

“jisung, _please_.”

jisung berpikir bahwa memberitahu hal ini hanya akan menyakiti jeno. tapi di saat yang sama, ia tidak tega melihat kakaknya selalu dihantui rasa penasaran pada kehidupannya sendiri.

jisung meringis, rasanya ia ingin ikut menangis bersama jeno. namun hal ini sudah terjadi beberapa kali hingga jisung sudah mulai terbiasa. “sekarang kak jeno lupanya lebih mundur dari biasanya, kalau kemarin-kemarin … kakak masih inget soal minki ….”

jeno mengernyitkan keningnya.

“anak kakak sama kak mark …, tapi kemarin kakak lupa kalau minki udah … gak ada.”

jeno tidak merespon, ia hanya melamun, memikirkan kepergian putra tersayangnya yang tidak diingatnya hari ini.

namun mungkin besok jeno akan ingat lagi.


End file.
